Further detailed model building studies on an interactive computer system lend strong support to our contention that poly G and Poly I have the same four-stranded structure. At acidic pH values, poly G adopts a different structure. While the diffraction patterns are consistent with a double-helical acid form, detailed studies must await higher quality diffraction patterns.